


You're my Home

by yoonthecat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hansol calls him Wonwon, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because he likes it, because it's cute, but i might write eventually, but they're both adults, hansol is a university student, i wanted to call him hansol, it was supposed to be a looong story, jeon wonwoo is older, not in the same school, this is actually an epilogue i am sorry, wonwoo is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonthecat/pseuds/yoonthecat
Summary: 'I am here. And I am fine.' Hansol said with a serious look.'He is right', Wonwoo said to himself. 'He is here, with me.'





	You're my Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone it's Yumi!
> 
> This is my second fic, and I'm so excited uwaaa!!  
> I was planning to write this for so long, and it was supposed to be a long story, you know, with a prologue and the story and the aftermath, but this one is also cute. If I have time, I will definitely write the rest :)
> 
> So who's a Wonsol shipper like me!
> 
> Btw this is my twitter account: @y_yumiyumi
> 
> I still don't know how to put a link :,)

He was fidgeting in this small hotel room when he heard the knock and, Wonwoo literally sprinted on his way to the door. He opened the door and nearly threw himself onto the figure. 

 

His big green oversized hoodie, his honey like hair, his warmth, his scent...

 

_His home._

 

'Wai- wait I- I can't breathe' Hansol said but he still put his hands on Wonwoo's back tightly. His face was on the crook of Hansol's neck, inhaling his sweet scent, feeling his fast pulse.

 

'Hansol, thank god, Hansol...' Wonwoo said with a muffled voice, 'I missed you so much'

 

 

Hansol was gently patted his back while they stood on the front door for a while. After a few moments Hansol's hands brushed through Wonwoo's hair to stop on his nape. He pulled himself back from his embrace as his thumb was caressing his nape. After all this time, after all that they have been through, Hansol looked his face, as if he was trying to carve him into his mind.

 

Wonwoo's eyes were red and swollen, he had dark circles under his eyes. He also had some stubble around his chin, not too much, but it tickled when he was nuzzling.

 

'Me too.' Hansol said with a fond smile. 'I missed you too.'

 

Without breaking the contact, they slowly get inside of Wonwoo's hotel room. It was still messy, but not as messy as Hansol's first time. His bed was undone, but the sheets were not on the floor, his clothes too, and the air smelled nice. Smelled like books, coffee, and Wonwoo.

 

Hansol gently pushed Wonwoo to the bed and climbed on top of him. Wonwoo straigtened himself and held Hansol from his tiny waist. It was Hansol who initiated the kiss. First, he cupped Wonwoo's cheeks- squished it- and planted a smooch on the corner of his mouth. This earned him a laugh 'Hansol-ah I'm not a baby!' Wonwoo said but Hansol kept kissing his little nose, his forehead, his cheeks, and finally, his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, almost chaste, their lips were moving slowly, breaking the kiss when they needed air, but never too long, never too far.

 

As they were kissing Wonwoo's fingers were tracing the bare skin under the hoodie. Hansol broke the kiss, and put one of Wonwoo's hand on his waist under the hoodie. Wonwoo's big hands could always hold Hansol's tiny waist, but Wonwoo also realized the lack of fat he used to have on his soft belly.

 

'Are you eating well?' he asked. Hansol was sucking the skin on Wonwoo's pulse point at the moment, but when he's done he said 'Yeah, I am... They fed me well.'

 

Wonwoo continued to feel the soft, warm skin under the hoodie. His fingers were tracing his flat belly, his navel, his faint muscles contracting under his touch. When his fingertip brushed his sensitive nipple, Hansol's breath hitched.

 

'Still so sensitive, hmm?' Wonwoo said.

 

'I-It's been s-so long' Hansol gasped while Wonwoo kept playing with his nipple. Hansol grabbed his hair and yanked so that he could kiss him again. This time their kiss was not soft, but filled with pure desire. 

 

Wonwoo flipped them over and put his knees between Hansol. Hansol looked so wrecked already, his lips were red and wet from the kiss, his breathing was fast and heavy, his hair was tousled. Wonwoo grabbed the hoodie, and looked Hansol in the eye, asking for a permission to continue. Hansol immediately nodded and he also tried to take out Wonwoo's shirt, but he was stopped as Wonwoo grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

 

'Slow down, babe. I got you.' he said with a low tone. The anticipation was so strong.

 

He started pulling the green hoodie up with one hand, revealing his smooth skin while his other hand was caressing the skin underneath. Hansol's breathing was getting ragged, and he reached up to just pull Wonwoo closer, feel him more against his chest but then, Wonwoo stopped. He brought his both hands to himself, and his once dark, lust filled eyes were wet and sad.

 

Hansol immediately realized why. He pulled his hoodie down and raised himself on his elbows.

 

'It's ok, Wonwon-ah. It doesn't hurt anymore.'

 

The thing is, Wonwoo saw everything. The blood, the bandages, the stitches... The ileostomy bag his lover had to carry for months, his wounds, the pain... He saw everything. 

 

And seeing his lovers now small, a bit of red but completely healed scar brought all the bad memories again. He remembered how stupid he acted on that day. If he... If he didn't try to end things with Hansol, because of his stupid issues about his old self, Hansol would never go to the pub with his friends, he would never get drunk, he wouldn't sit on the bench alone at night, he wouldn't be there when some drunken punk tried to steal his phone, he wouldn't be beaten to death, stabbed and left there bleeding.

 

'Wonwon-ah, stop please!' his lover said as he was wiping his tears away with his gentle fingers. 'It's not your fault. It could happen to anybody. Please don't blame yourself anymore.'

 

'I am here. And I am fine.' he said with a serious look.

 

Wonwoo only nodded, but his tears were not stopping and his nose was also running, he wasn't a pretty crier. So he tucked his face on Hansol's neck, to hide his snotting face, but mostly to inhale his scent to calm down.

 

_'He is right', he said to himself. 'He is here, with me.'_

 

'I will never gonna hurt you, Hansol, never. Please, give me one more chance. I don't expect you to forgive me, but if you accept me again, I will make you happy, and never make you cry. I promise.' he said.

 

Hansol stayed silent, but he ran his fingers through Wonwoo's hair, hoping to calm him down. He always liked doing that, feeling his lover's warm scalp, his soft black hair and his scent, and he missed Wonwoo so much in the hospital. Even though he came to see him every day, he was in pain medication all the time and the hospital wasn't a good place for skinship, there were a few times the nurses caught Wonwoo sleeping on the hospital bed near him.

 

He missed this intimacy, these small, precious moments, so he let himself enjoy for a while.

 

When Wonwoo calmed down, his tears dried and sniffled occasionally Hansol gently flipped Wonwoo to the mattress, cleaned his last drop of tears with his hoodie's sleeve, brushed his hair on his forehead. Wonwoo was watching his every move carefully and not trying to make a move.

 

'I find your serious, expressionless face very hot, Professor Jeon.' he said with a smile. 'But I love your dorky smile better.' 

 

Wonwoo wasn't expecting that so he chuckled, raised his brows and said 'Dorky? You mean, sexy?'

 

Hansol laughed that so hard he was about to fell of the bed but Wonwoo held him on time from his hands and pulled him forward. They were chest to chest now.

 

He planted a soft kiss on Hansol's lips. 'Sorry to kill the mood.'

 

'Mmm, it's ok. We have all the time in the world.'

 

'Eager aren't we?' Wonwoo said with a teasing tone.

 

'Ya! Wonwon-ah!' he punched his chest lightly.

 

'Hansol-ah?'

 

'Hm?'

 

_'I love you.'_

 

Hansol's eyes widened, and he immediately shoved his face on Wonwoo's chest.

 

Wonwoo started laughing, 'W-wait don't tell me.. are you crying?'

 

Hansol shook his head but Wonwoo could hear his sniffles.

 

It turns out Hansol was also not a pretty crier after all.

 

_'I love you too, Wonwoo...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the ending?
> 
> What do you think, tell me about it on the comment section below.
> 
> Don't forget the kudos!
> 
> Good night!


End file.
